What Now, Lowbrow?
What Now, Lowbrow? is the second episode of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. It featured the second of three crossovers with the Mystery Inc. gang. Premise The caveman criminal, Lowbrow, wants to learn how to be the King of Crime and steals some books to learn how. Synopsis Lowbrow, the caveman criminal, plans to learn to be the King of Crime by going to school but the school rejects his reason for learning and Lowbrow comes back later that night and steals a bunch of books. He is spotted running from the school by Scooby and the gang and then Blue Falcon shows up. Unfortunately, Dynomutt has another one of his malfunctions and Lowbrow gets away. Lowbrow starts looking through the books and sees a tractor and gets an idea and he uses a big tractor to bust into a building and steals everything. Blue Falcon gets with the others and they make a plan to trap Lowbrow. They put out a bulletin that a Electro Super Brain has been invented and that it makes people smarter. Lowbrow sees this and he plans to steal it so he can make himself smarter. The trap works, but once again Dynomutt goofs things up and everyone is captured in a trap set by Lowbrow. Blue Falcon gets them out of it and they find a clue. It's the name of the apartment building where Lowbrow has been staying. They go there and find a book that he had been looking at and by using Dynomutt's super computer they find out what Lowbrow's next crime will be. They arrive just in time to see Lowbrow push a boulder down a ski slope towards the Mint and Dynomutt uses his Dyno-jackhammer to bust up the boulder. Then he stops the two henchmen from escaping. Lowbrow climbs up a building and Blue Falcon uses his instant balloon to throw at Lowbrow who catches it and it pops open and floats him straight into prison. Blue Falcon treats everyone to a turkey dinner, but once again Dynomutt malfunctions and pounds the turkey into a turkey pancake. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon Supporting characters: * Mayor Gaunt Villains: * Lowbrow * Lowbrow's henchmen Other characters: * Audience Locations * Big City ** Lowbrow's hideout ** Big City University *** Big City University Library Objects * Big City News * Electro super brain Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Falconcar Cast Notes/trivia * Lowbrow did go onto appear in another episode, but this is the only time he met Mystery Inc. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne as Professor Fred, Professor Shaggy, Professor Velma, and Professor Daphne, respectively. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * At the beginning of the electro super brain presentation, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Fred have little detail put into their faces, making them look off-model. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes }} Category:Crossover episodes